paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Or- Gone Attack
Summary: Swift Puts A Nano Robot Inside Chases Kibble, Then Chase Eats It And Goes Inside His Body. Swift Then Decides To destroy the insides of chases body. but luckily gets swift gets destroyed. Ryder: Pups! Its Lunch! (fills food bowls with kibble) 1 Swift: (puts a nanorobot in chases kibble) (then runs away) 2 Chase: (eats kibble) ow! 3 Chase: Ryder? 4 Ryder: Yes Chase? 5 Chase: Feels Like Something Hard Hit My Throat... like Metal... but Small. Real Small 6 Ryder: What Are You Talking About? 7 Chase: Oh Well 8 Swift: I Got A Heavy Amount Of Nanon Tnt In My Giant Nanorobot (thinking) (accidently drops 1 tnt into chases stomach) 9 Chase: Ah That Was Good. (Burps) 10 Chase: What The- Pups Dont Burp 11 (another 5 tnt drops into the stomach acid) 12 Chase: (burps 5x more powerful) 13 (Swift drops 100 Nanotnt into stomach) 14 Chase: oh, i dontt feel so good...(spits out acid) 15 Chase: owwww! (Howls) 16 Chase: (pants) ryder! Ryder! My throat is burning hot! I need water! 17 Ryder: ok chase.. Heress a whole bowl of wat- 18 Chase: (drinks whole gallon) 19 Ryder: holy cow thatss really thirsty! 20 Swift: before I Do My Heavy Duty Seroius Mission, Ill Do Stunts In Chases Body. Wooh! (Scrapes Chases Liver Accidently A Little) 21 Chase: Thanks. My Throat Was Really Bur-Oh... my Liver! 22 Ryder: Are You You Ok Chase? 23 Chase: yes I just fill like a little damage was done to my Liver 24 Swift: Hehe Now The Mission Begins 25 Chase: Huh Illl Go To The Lookout. 26 (Screen turns on) 27 Swift: Hi Chase... 28 Chase: What Swift? why Are You In The Screen? 29 Swift: Idiotic Fool- im not in the screen, imm inside your body! 30 Ryder: What??? (Hears from the elavator) (comes from the elavator) 31 Ryder: Where Are You Swift? 32 Swift: Well I You Must Know Im In Chases Ribcage. (Drops 1000 Nanotnt to destroy chases ribcage) 33 Chase: you wontt get away sith this swi-(feels unbelivablee pain with a destroyed ribcage) Youch! 34 Swift: Im Gonna Destroy Most Of Chases Body From The Inside. even Though He Wontt Die, Just As A Bonus Ill Make His Brain Not Smart...communication signs off) 35 Chase: No!!! 36 Chase: Rocky! Rocky! 37 Rocky: Yes? 38 Chase: May I Have That Nanobot thing you working on? 39 Rocky: Itss All yours. 40 Chase: Thanks. Ouch! 41 Ryder: Illl Have To Control the Robot Cause Your Ribcage Is Broken. 42 Chase: Ok Just Be Careful cause its my body not yours Ryder (swallows Nanobot) 43 Ryder: (Controls Nanobot from outside to go to swifr) 44 Swift: (crashes into chases Kidney) (vital organ) Chase: my vital Organs! Ryder: oh now swifts gonna attack your heart chase. Chase: my heart? Ryder: Yeah your hea-(Nanobot crasess into chases heart while ryder isntt looking) Chase: i feel like imm having a heart attack! (swift keeps Crashing int ochases heart. Chase: oww hess using offense on my heart... Wait! Offense, defense! Thatss it! Chase: (starts running in circles) Ryder: what are you doing? Chase: if i get my heartbeat fast enough, i could knock swift away from my heart(while running) Ryder: good plan. Swift: Haha Ryder, youlll never defeat m-(gets knocked by heart tissue) You gotta be kidding me. Chase: am i allowed to nromal actovity ryder sir? ryder: yes. chase: (goes outside) runss around Rubble: whachaa doing chase? Chase: cantt stop. Must keep Swift away from heart. Swift: Oh forget crashing into chases heart. (Drops one nanotnt) (bounces off chases heart) Swift: oh you gotta be kidding me (gets blown up but not destroyed) Swift: ok forget this all ryder imm going to chases brain! Ryder: no your not! Swift : (arrives at chases brain) Drops 4 nanotntt onto chases brain) Chase: (slight part of memory gets erased) Chase: huh? Why was i here again rubble? Rubble: too extersice or something Chase: ok Swift: drone! Control chases concoiusness! Drone: beep beep Swift: Attack Mode, Attack Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, And The Love Of Chases Life, Skye Drone Chase: (attacks Zuma) Zuma: ow! dude! Whatss wrong woth you? Ouch! No! muscle spasm! Zuma: Marshall! i Needa Bandage! Marshall: Im All Fired U-(gets attacked by drone chase) Marshall: Chase No! Ouch! ouch! Im numb now! Drone Chase: (Attacks Rocky) Rocky: No! no! yow! Rubble: Dont Worry! Rubble Is Coming To The Res- Drone Chase: (Growls Fiercly) Rubble: On Second Thought- Ill Just Spectate Drone Chase: (attacks skye then stops) Chase: no. No. Whatss going o-(drone retakes control) Drone Chase: (attacks skye for a few seconds but dodges chases attacks) Chase: no. No. Uh my head hurts. Visble Drone: (overloading) Drone: Error. chases Emotion For Skye Is To Great To Attack Skye Swift: Try Harder! Ryder: (knocks into swift) Skye: what are you doing chase? Chase: i dontt lnow. Somethingss taking control of me and i just dontt know. Drone Chase: (attacks skye then stops right before the hit) Chase: No Dont Attack Skye. (Tryss to hold back paw) Ryder: accidently crashes to the back of chases brain) Chase: oh is this a marshmellow? (Bites paw) Ow! Drone: Error. Chases Paw Cannot Be Controlled Since Pain Is Occupying It. swift: Use The Other paws! Drone Chase: (trys to hit skye) Chase: I Cantt Stop The Paw Chase: Ruff Net! Chase: Throws Paw At Skye But They Get Redirected By The Net) Chase: (punches self) chicken wings... (Falls on the grassy floor) Marshall: Chase Is Down! Swift: Punch Skye At Full Power! drone. Drone Chase: (Try's To Punch Skye but the real chase stop it) Marshall: Attention! whatever Is Controling Chase, Dont Punch Skye. Punch Me Instead. Skye: Your Very Willing Marshall. Marshall: Oh Tha-(gets punched) Skye: Marshall! Are You Ok? Marshall: Besides Having A Injured Gut, imm 100 % ok Skye: which gut would that be? Marshall: Right Lung. Skye: your a monster, chase! Chase: iI didntt do it it was the thing controlling me! Swift: (Blasts Chases Brain) Chase: (acts like a cow) (eats grass) Rubble: Chase You Ok? Chase: Mooo (eats grass) rubble: illl take that as a no. Swift: keeps on blasting and accidently destroys drone) Ryder: Swift You Cant Be Here Forever! Swift: Why Not? Ryder: Because Of This! (Knocks swift down into the stomach) Swift: ahh the stomach acids! There eating my skin! Ryder:( stops controlling the drone) Ryder: So Pups what happened while i w- why i chase acting like a cow Rubble: i dontt know why but chase tryed to attsck us but couldntt hit skye, he punched himself, and is now acting like a cow. Chase: Moo Rubble: Ps Really Important. chase hit marshall in the lung now he cantt breaethe Ryder: what? Ryder: Dont Worry Marshall Youlll Be Ok Just Dont Speak That Makes You Lose Oxygen (ay Dr.Torres) Dr.Torres: Illl BrIng Marshall To A Surgigcal Area So That he canan breathe Dr.Torres: And Chase Is Acting Like A Cow? Chase: Mooo Ryder: Yes. Ryder: whatss that huge rock for? DR. torres: well i wanna figree out how much salt rocks have. (chase makes rock fall on his head) Ryder: Are You Ok Chase? Chase: yeah imm o-(another rock hits head) ryder: how many more rocks do you have? Chase: (acts like chicken snd Eats salt grains like a chicken) Dr: Torres About One More. (rock falls on head again) ryder: are you ok chase? (Looks up to see if theress another rock) Chase: yes. But my brainin felt reallt sore Ryder: ( i also have a nanobot inside chases head) Ryder: i think i can hypnotize him to make him stop hurting. Ryders Drone: (talking to chases brain) Chase... Chase: What? Ryder: Hoe Much Are You Hurting... Chase: Alo- Ryder: Silence! When i sayy Paw you will fall into a deep sleep. Ryder: Paw. Chase: (goes into deep sleep) Skye:thatss what he deserves (thinking) Ryder: when i snap my fingers you will ignore all pain in your body. (Snaps fingers) Chase: what happened? Huh. At least i stopped hurting. (more coming soon)